Forever Dark: Fallen Survival
Forever Dark: Fallen Survival is a survival horror third-person shooter and beat 'em up video game developed and published by Aozora based on the anime Forever Dark. Story The story follows a similar plot to the anime except that the story was extended for longer gameplay and it also shows more characters that weren't introduced in the anime. The added story parts were a prologue which shows the first parts of the outbreak repression and reveals a character named West Clovers, the ending was also extended to show what had happened to the characters at the end of the anime. 'Setting' After a Bio-weapon experiment has gone wrong, the world was turned into a post-apocolyptic wasteland after many attempts to stop the outbreak as 12 years passed by since the beginning of the outbreak. Gameplay There are seven playable characters in the game, West (prologue and multiplayer only), Stella, Jun, Jason, Bryan, Sheryl, and Alan, each with their own skills and abilities. West is a soldier of the AFA, he is equiped with armor and a gas mask which gives him a strong defense and immune to gas and poison; Stella is a super soldier who used to be part of the AFA, she is skilled with guns and has inhuman strengths; Jun is a photographer, he is skilled with melee weapons and could gather intellegence quickly; Jason is a Chinese martial artist, he does not need a weapon to fight and could distract enemies easily if needed; Bryan is a cook, he can help the team recover energy and could handle large weapons; Sheryl was a nurse, she can help the team recover health and last the longest alone; Alan is an AFA commander, he can hold the most weapons with him and uses explosives. There is an eighth character, Alice, who cannot be played but is necessary to be defended. Alongside single-player mode there is a two-player local and six-player online multiplayer co-op and a 12-player online versus where players could choose to be human or Fallen and fight each other in a map. The gameplay is similar to the ones in the Resident Evil and Silent Hill games with a more Final Fantasy like feeling to it. The player is put into an third-person perspective of a character and have access to many firearms or melee weapons to fight mutated monsters called Fallen. The objective of the game is to get to a destination point with as much people alive as possible. In single-player mode, the player is able to switch between one of the six playable characters when the character is unlocked, this option is not available in the multiplayer modes. Characters & Abilities *'West Clovers' : Ups: Immune to poison and gas, high defense, has dagger, has radar : Downs: Slow, low energy, can only hold one heavy weapon *'Stella Clovers' : Ups: Strong, fast, jumps high, can use any weapon as secondary, can sense presence of Fallen, has rifle : Downs: Afraid of cats (loses sense near cats), cannot change primary weapon *'Jun Atari' : Ups: Has special melee attacks, good with sniper, less dectable : Downs: Bad with guns (unless using scope), can only carry one weapon *'Jason Hong' : Ups: Can fight without weapon, can throw items, good for making distractions : Downs: Easily attracts Fallen, can only carry one weapon *'Bryan Belmont' : Ups: Can recover energy, can use heavy weapons, has dagger, carries six recovery items : Downs: Slow, attracts Fallen with recovery items, unsteady with guns *'Sheryl Pierre' : Ups: Can recover health, can last long time alone, fast, carries eight recovery items : Downs: Clothes attract Fallen at night, unable to carry rifles *'Alan Schtauffen' : Ups: Strong, good leader, can carry five weapons, has dagger : Downs: Sometimes uncooperative, can only carry one heavy weapon *'Alice Brooks' : Ups: Can recover health and energy, high health bar, gets team to be more cooperative : Downs: Unplayable, must be alive to complete levels, low defense, cannot carry weapons DLC A DLC pack was created for the game called "Forever Dark: Dead Survival," this expansion pack includes two new characters available for the multiplayer modes and a new mode where the players could choose a character and battle through a zombie survival story instead of the original story where players fight mutanted monsters instead. 'DLC Characters' *'Johnny Chang' : Ups: Immune to poison and gas, has dagger, carries six explosives, has magnum, has radar : Downs: Scent attracts Fallen/zombies, cannot change secondary weapon *'Orlando Quasar' : Ups: Immune to poison and gas, high defense, has two daggers, has radar, can use dual weapons : Downs: Slow, low energy, cannot carry recovery items DLC Story During the same time of the original story in year 2017, a zombie virus had began to spread in Brazil and a squad of the AFA was sent in to control the zombie outbreak while at the same time, stop the growth of the Fallen. The DLC story focuses on the two leaders of the AFA Containment Squad, Johnny and Orlando, on a mission to stop the uprising of the zombies in Brazil before it becomes out of control like what had happened with the mutants called Fallen. Johnny and Orlando lead squads to take out the source of the zombies and try to prevent it from going any furthur. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games